


someone's loss is someone else's gain.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22596832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: She'd noticed the guy come in with his girlfriend for a while, knew his name was Ben only because of what name she wrote on his cup, and thought that they were happy.or: Rey thought Ben and his girlfriend were happy.  Turns out she was wrong.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: one hundred ben/rey drabbles. [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602202
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Ben/Rey





	someone's loss is someone else's gain.

**Author's Note:**

> day 25, drabble 25.
> 
> Prompt 025 - loss.

She'd noticed the guy come in with his girlfriend for a while, knew his name was Ben only because of what name she wrote on his cup, and thought that they were happy. But Ben started coming in alone, and then they were both in there at the same time but it was clear that something had changed. Ben seemed sad when he ordered and Rey tried to cheer him up. They kept talking after that, and eventually, Ben came in, asking her to have dinner with him instead of ordering. Rey happily said yes. The woman's loss, her gain.


End file.
